Spiral
by Tobi no Juubi
Summary: The Uzumaki were the strongest, to bad they were wiped out. Or were they all wiped out? Naruto Uzumaki strives to bring back his forgotten clan. Also to erase those who wronged him, show them he is a true demon. The Spiral will always live. Uzumaki eccentric, Harem. Medium crossovers. God like to be Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Am I dead?"

That was the voice of a young boy of the young age of 5 years old. Said boy was lying in a bed with bandages wrapped around his eyes and lower torso.

The boy had messy sun-kissed blonde hair that fell over his forehead a bit. His lower half was garbed in black sweats.

"No you are not dead young one, far from it in fact." A old voice spoke up. The five year old raised his head towards the voice. Not far away from the boy's bed was an old woman who sat on a throne like chair.

She had long dark red hair with two buns on top. She wore a dark maroon cloak. Her skin was a bit pale and she had bags under her eyes and wrinkles on her face. However on top of her forehead was a small blue diamond.

"Who is there?! Where am I? And why can't I see?!" The boy demanded in a scared tone. The old woman shushed him softly before answering his questions.

"Calm down young one, one question at a time." The woman stated. The boy took a deep breath and gave a nod before speaking.

"Why can't I see?" He asked. The woman answered his question without hesitation.

"You cannot see because of the damage those Anbu dealt to you're eyes. I had to have someone transplant new better ones." The woman informed.

"Wait I have new eyes? Never mind, where am I?" The boy wondered. Once again the woman answered quickly.

"A place between life and death." The woman stated. The blonde boy raised a brow before asking his last question.

"Okay, who are you?" The boy asked cautiously. The woman smiled before speaking.

"I am Mito Uzumaki, a distant relative of yours, Naruto-kun." Mito told him. The boy known as Naruto was shocked to know he had a distant relative considering he was an orphan.

"Umm, what did you mean between life an death? Where are we exactly?" The young boy wondered. Mito smiled before answering.

"It is a place where ambitious people or who have been wronged come to when near death. You, like I, are one of those ambitious people, Naruto-kun. But what is keeping you alive, is your tenant." Mito stated.

"Tenant? What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Mito sighed before she began.

"Naruto, do you ever wonder why the Konoha villagers always glare and attack you?" She asked, receiving a nod.

"Well that is because five years ago, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the Nine tailed Fox within you. The villagers of Konoha think you are the nine tailed fox in human form." Mito explained to him.

The boy was deathly silent that Mito actually wondered if he would ever speak. She could tell that he was still processing the information but wanted to deny it.

"I…see. So that's how they see me hunh? A demon." Naruto muttered. Mito watched as tears started to stream from underneath his bandages.

"Why? Why did he choose me? What did I ever do to him?" Naruto cried. Mito was silent before she spoke.

"He chose you, because he knew you would take care of the village as it's most valuable weapon. That's all you were to him, a tool to make his village prosper. It's a shame that he was the man you're mother fell in love with." Mito whispered but Naruto still heard her.

That's when he felt anger. More anger than he ever felt in his life. Mito was shocked to see dark crimson aura radiate around Naruto. She could see nine tendrils floating behind him.

"This Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime, my hero, is the same bastard who sealed the beast within me?" Naruto uttered lowly, in a growl.

Mito was silent but gave a nod. The dark malice filled aura still radiated around Naruto for a few minutes as he came to terms to the burden he carried.

A tool, a demon. That's all he was to his…no to Konoha. It was no longer his village. His hero was the one who put him through hell, He couldn't even blame the Kyuubi. It was all Minato's fault.

"You can pay them back you know." Mito stated earning a raised brow from the boy. Naruto kept silent as Mito continued.

"You are not the only one Konoha has wronged and you won't be the last. Konoha has ended so many lives and betrayed so many, our clan being one of them." Mito stated bitterly.

Naruto was silent but he was paying full attention to her, wondering what she meant by 'our' clan.

"The Uzumaki clan, the greatest Fuinjutsu masters and strongest ninja clan in the Elemental nations. We were hailed the strongest because of our mastery of water release and Kenjutsu not to mention Fuinjutsu. When a Uzumaki mastered water release it made the Nidaime Hokage seem like child's play." Mito snorted in amusement.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked breaking her from her clans past glory. Mito scowled before responding.

"They ganged up on the village. It didn't matter if few clan members possessed the legendary Rinnegan, taking on three major villages at once is…" Mito sighed as she didn't want to finish.

However she caught Naruto's attention more once she mentioned legendary Rinne something.

"Wait, what did you say? About legendary?" Naruto asked. Mito raised a brow wondering what the boy was talking about before she replayed her words in her head and smiled.

"The Legendary Rinnegan. A Doujutsu possessed by the creator of Ninjutsu, the Rikudou Sennin. The Rinnegan was the parental Doujutsu of the Sharingan and Byakugan, possessed by the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan." Mito explained.

Naruto listened closely as Mito continued.

"The Uzumaki just like the Uchiha and Senju clan are someway relatives to the ancient sage. Only a total of 10 members of the Uzumaki clan have ever possessed the Rinnegan and unlocked only some of it's full potential."

"Other gifted members only gained a weaker version of the Rinnegan which was the clan's first Doujutsu. We called it the Spiral, because that was what it looked like." Mito stated.

Naruto nodded pretending he understood when he only understood some of what she was saying, he couldn't really retain or understand what she meant.

"Um, who were these 10 members?" Naruto wondered. Mito smiled as she remembered all the members.

"Well the first member was my father. The other nine members were two councilors, myself, Akira, Natsu, Yura, Risa and your mother, Kushina." Mito listed, a small grin appearing on her face at the last name.

Naruto's face turned into surprise before he completely forgot all about the Rinnegan and asked the most important question on his mind at the moment.

"What was my mother like?" Naruto asked. Mito smiled softly before she began speaking.

"You're mother was a very cheerful, beautiful, and strong woman. Like most Uzumaki, she bared the Uzumaki red hair trait. She had the most pure violet eyes as well, and a hilarious verbal tick." Mito laughed causing Naruto to smile as he could already picture his mother.

"Kushina knew how to brighten up anyone's day, and ruin them as well if she wanted. She wasn't very good at Ninjutsu but she was a master in Kenjutsu, so good that she was given a title and rank."

"The Red death an S-rank ninja. It wasn't till after she mastered her Rinnegan was she considered Triple S-rank. But no one but me knew this." Mito explained.

Naruto smiled before it turned into a frown. Mito noticed this and wondered what was wrong.

"Did…did she love me?" Naruto asked quietly. Mito had to strain her ears just to hear him but she did anyway.

"I wasn't there for a large part of her life but I watched her grow everyday. And when she found out she was pregnant with you, she was overjoyed. She sang to you and read to you every single night. I can honestly say Naruto-kun, that Kushina loved you with all her soul." Mito stated.

Tears started to slide down Naruto's cheeks from underneath the bandages.

"You know Naruto-kun, you and you're mother had a lot in common." Mito stated. Naruto looked up towards her direction, waiting for her to continue.

"Like what Baa-chan?" Naruto wondered. Mito chuckled before answering.

"Like you, Kushina was treated like an outcast when she was a child. Kids used to make fun of her because her hair was different from everyone else's. You are picked on for the same reason, are you not?" Mito asked.

Naruto nodded as he remembered being beaten up by some genin not to long ago because his hair color was different and freaky from everyone else's.

"She also loved pulling pranks, and staring up at the moon. Like you, Kushina was alone in the village. I was the only family she had left before I 'passed away'. But the most important thing is, she also was a container for the Kyuubi." Mito finished.

Naruto's jaw dropped before he picked it back up. Mito sighed before she continued.

"I was also a container. But just like I, the news of her being a container were only known by few. The Sandaime, The elders and whoever she told later in her life. That means you're father…"

"DO NOT CALL HIM MY FATHER!" Naruto screamed out instantly. Mito actually jumped when she felt the rage and the pressure Naruto was administrating. The crimson aura was surrounded around him like a flame.

Not to mention Mito could see his glowing pulsing eyes behind his bandages. Naruto took a deep breath and calmed himself. Lots of rampant thoughts were going through his head at the moment.

But the one that was rearing it's ugly face at him was…

Hate.

He felt hate, hate at Konoha and it's people. Hate at Minato Namikaze. He felt a bit of hate at Kyuubi but couldn't blame it at the moment.

Mito could obviously see the conflict Naruto was going through and decided to move on with her plan.

"Naruto, I need you to listen to me. I know you are still young and you may not understand but please, listen." Mito stated. Naruto looked towards her and nodded waiting for her to continue.

"This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live, the more you realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness." Mito began and mentally groaned. She was starting to sound like Madara, damn old coot.

"Listen, where ever there is light, there is shadow. As long as the concept of 'winner' exists, there will always be 'losers'. The selfish desires to obtain 'peace' causes wars, and hatred is born to protect love. It's a causal relationship that cannot be avoided." Mito paused.

"You were wounded gravely because of someone's selfish desire to bring so called 'peace' to Konoha." Mito stated as Naruto gained a brief flash of the pain he went through before waking up here.

A scowl was marred onto his face at that moment. Mito kept a straight face before speaking.

"Peace does not exist. There is no such thing. All it is, is a point of view just like good and evil. Peace is only known as ones inner peace. In this world, someone's happiness is another ones sadness." Mito explained.

"As time passes, people are forgotten unless they themselves have carved their name in legend. I…did no such thing. And as such, I am a ghost of the Uzumaki." Mito sighed somberly.

It was silent before Naruto broke it.

"Then I'll bring them back." Naruto muttered. Mito raised a brow before looking up at him, wanting to know what he was going on about.

"I'll bring the Uzumaki back to it's former glory. And once I do, no more Uzumaki will be forgotten. Not to mention I'll also rid the world of their image of peace!" Naruto declared with a grin on his face.

Mito stared at him before shaking her head.

"That is foolish, Naruto-kun. The Uzumaki, can be brought back, yes. But to rid the world of their image of peace? That is just a waste of time. I commend you for you're dream though, however start small before planning something so big. I know it is hard for you to do due to your age but still. Place a goal for yourself. What is you're dream?" Mito asked.

Naruto was silent as he went over this. Mito didn't expect him to answer right away as it was a question for him to think about, that is why she was so surprised when he did answer.

"I want to show Konoha that having me as an enemy is not a good idea. They want to call me a demon, treat me like the plague? Then I'll show them that it is true. It would be rather foolish to try and prove to them I am not when they will never accept that."

"I'll create my own village and become my own Hokage! Then I will show them that when you wrong Naruto Uzumaki, then you have just unleashed a demons fury!" Naruto stated with conviction.

Mito was surprised when the bandages around Naruto's eyes burned off due to the pure white flames revealing his Rinnegan.

Naruto was surprised to see his vision wasn't clouded by his bandages and that he could see clearly even though it was dark. Looking around he could see that he really was in some kind of cave but what caught his attention was the silent giant waterfall behind Mito.

Hanging down from the ceilings on branches were some kind of clay type of bodies. Naruto then stared at the old woman and noticed that she had some weird ripple pattern eyes.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you have achieved the Rinnegan. Also welcome to the Spiral, a place where dreams and ambitions are realized." Mito smiled.

Naruto couldn't really move his legs due to them still in pain even though it was a numb kind of pain. The blonde nodded before Mito spoke.

"Your dream is achievable Naruto. But in order to achieve it you need strength, conviction and an open mind. You will also have to do things you don't want to do to obtain this goal. I will help you and explain everything to you if you accept. So what will it be?" Mito asked.

Naruto closed his eyes before a smirk grew on his face. The blonde boy snapped his eyes open and grinned.

"I say bring it on Baa-chan! I'll do whatever it takes to achieve my dream Dattebayo!" Naruto stated. Mito smiled before nodding.

"I'm glad you agree, Naruto-kun. Now before we begin any training you must heal somewhat. And while you heal I will tell you some parts of history that you must understand." Mito informed.

"Okay but um Baa-chan? Can you tell me important stuff that I can understand. I'm still five and I doubt I'll remember it all till I'm older." Naruto laughed sheepishly while Mito just chuckled with a nod.

"Sure Naruto-kun. Now, about 5 to 600 years ago there was a beast called the Juubi…"

* * *

**Three years later, Konohagakure**

It's been three years since Naruto went missing and was declared dead by the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He with few others were still searching for the young boy but they knew it was useless.

The boy disappeared three years ago on his birthday. No matter how many people Hiruzen had Ibiki interrogate, he still couldn't get any information to where Naruto had gone.

The Sandaime was currently in his office looking over Konoha through his office window. Today was the 8th anniversary of Kyuubi's 'defeat' and the Yondaime's death, along with Naruto's birthday.

The annual festival was going on within the village, people were celebrating and mourning at the same time. However over the years Sarutobi could tell the village was in a better mood after Naruto's disappearance.

The Uchiha were more at ease after Naruto was nowhere to be found and were slowly re-connecting with the village. Speaking of the Uchiha, Itachi and Mikoto should be at the hand made grave they built for Naruto right about now.

Those two along with Jiraiya were the only ones who still actively cared for Naruto. Sarutobi could tell Jiraiya was going mad and would not give up till his godson was found while Mikoto was more irritable and Itachi more cold to the villagers than normal.

The Shinobi council cared somewhat but it was because that Naruto was Konoha's weapon, their Jinchuriki. Sarutobi was greatly disappointed in his village. He just hoped Kushina would forgive him.

Hiruzen glanced towards Minato's picture and scowled lightly. The Sandaime understood Minato's reasoning for the sealing but did he have to offer his son up so quickly? To cast that very large burden on young Naruto's shoulders?

When Sarutobi questioned Minato about it the Yondaime just said he knew Naruto could handle it and be a great asset to Konoha. Hiruzen was actually there to see the sealing take place and how Kushina intervened despite still being fatally injured and tired.

The Sandaime still remembered and will always remember that night. It seemed Sarutobi wasn't the only one who witnessed the last part of the sealing, a Anbu quickly informed the council, thinking he was doing the Hokage a favor.

Sarutobi actually never wanted to reveal Naruto's burden to the village as he knew that they would take it the wrong way. He knew the villagers would lash out at Naruto because he was different. They lashed out against Kushina just because of where she came from and her hair color.

Why wouldn't they lash out against the Kyuubi Jinchuriki? But as much as Sarutobi wanted to help the boy he never could, he was always so busy with meetings and paperwork.

The old man honestly tried his best to visit Naruto when he could, he couldn't really trust his Anbu to watch the boy. But they were the only protection Naruto had if not somewhat.

However it was news to him to find out Naruto was actually kicked out of the orphanage at three years old and was notified about it when the boy was 4 years old.

Sarutobi sighed, he has made so many mistakes concerning the boy after his burden was revealed. He should have just watched him intensely, took him under his care.

Should'a Would'a Could'a. The boy was nowhere to be found and if he was to just show up out of nowhere after so long, Hiruzen wouldn't be surprised to know if the boy hated Konoha with every fiber of his being.

Sigh.

**BOOOMM!**

Hiruzen jumped out of his seat as he felt the large explosion shake the village a bit. He wondered if they were under attack, he wouldn't be surprised to know if it was Iwa or even Suna.

The old man tore off his Hokage robes to reveal his ninja armor and left to see what the hell was going on. As he hopped from roof to roof, the Hokage noticed several Konoha shinobi tagging along and a plume of smoke just outside the gates.

"Report!" Hiruzen barked out. The Anbu wearing the bird mask gave a shrug before speaking.

"We have no clue sir, it just happened out of nowhere. Do you think we are under attack?" Bird asked. Sarutobi shook his head. He was displeased to know that even his Anbu were naïve to this unknown situation.

The group of ninja dropped down to the ground to see a group of civilians blocking the entrance wondering what was going on.

"Bear, Rat! Get these civilians off the street and out of my way. I am not in the mood today." Sarutobi ordered. The two Anbu nodded and did as told, clearing a way for the Sandaime Hokage.

The old man walked out the gates, several of his Anbu dropped by his side to protect him. He ignored them in favor for the large crater in front of him. Sarutobi glanced to the sides to see trampled tree's and rubble of earth.

His attention was directed to the occupant within the crater. He gave a signal for the Anbu to stay put but on alert as he slid down the crater to inspect this person.

As the Hokage drew closer he could see the person was a male probably around 7 to 9 years old. He was laying face down on his stomach. His hair was spiky and shoulder length. It was a dark blonde color, probably due to the dirt and the black streaks, there was also red streaks in his hair as well.

His skin was a light tan. The boy was shirt less however he wore black shorts that seemed like rags. Sarutobi was about to check his pulse when he noticed his right thumb twitch before his other fingers started to move.

Sarutobi moved back a bit as the boy groaned before slowly getting on his knees and standing straight up, standing at an impressive 5'3.

"Damn, what happened?" The boy muttered rubbing his head. Sarutobi tried getting a good look at the boy's face but his bangs framed his face and were shoulder length and covered his left eye partly.

Although, Hiruzen could see the boy's right eye was a dark blue color almost violet, it kind reminded him of…

The boy finally noticed the old man suited in armor in front of him and grinned at him.

"Yo Jiji, guess whose back!"

* * *

**That is my first chapter of Spiral. YEAH! So this will be a harem and will be Uzumaki eccentric mostly. Here are the girls.**

**Fem. Kyuubi**

**Mikoto**

**Kushina**

**Fuka**

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**Karui**

**Mei**

**Ameyuri**

**That's it! Yeah it's Kinda big. I planned on adding Mito but it would be weird considering Naruto already see's her as Baa-chan. Anyway those are the girls the only two who aren't and who I think aren't related to the Uzumaki are…**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Mikoto**

**Mei**

**Karui**

**Ameyuri**

**But 4 out of 5 have red hair so it works for me. So there is the chapter hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! Tobi is a good boy! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hiruzen stared at the young boy with a stunned look. The boy who was waiting for a response cocked his head to the side a slightly.

"What's wrong old man? You look like you have just seen a ghost." The boy smirked right as Hiruzen straightened his expression. The old Hokage glared at the young male in front of him.

"What is your name?" Sarutobi wondered. The blonde boy raised a brow before answering.

"The name is Menma. Get us alone and I can tell you more." Menma glanced towards the direction of Hiruzen's Anbu guards, which gained the Hokage's attention.

"I see, well then Menma, please follow me." Hiruzen ordered. Menma nodded before he followed he old leader out of the crater.

Once he took two steps out 4 out of the 6 anbu blurred out of sight to end his life however, in one swift move the 4 Anbu appeared on each side of him but not blocking his way. The boy smirked before following an observing Hiruzen.

"Shall we continue?" Menma asked as he kept walking. And as he kept walking the four Anbu fell dead as a geyser of blood sprayed from their chests.

The last two were shocked to what just happened while Sarutobi feared that would happen. Menma didn't even turn around to marvel at his work.

Once Sarutobi and Menma arrived at the gates, Menma requested they travel by rooftops so he wouldn't desire to kill the villagers. Hiruzen allowed it to happen. The were currently jumping from roof to roof with Menma leading.

Sarutobi stared at the boy's back with worried eyes. He already knew who the boy was truly, it wasn't hard to figure out when first laying eyes on the boy.

Not to long after the two were entering the Hokage tower. After barking out some more orders for his shinobi to follow, Hiruzen sat down in his seat and gazed at the patient Menma.

"I see you've changed over the years. Your way more patient then you used to be, Naruto." Hiruzen stated, waiting for some kind of reaction from the boy.

The reaction he received was a simple shrug. That was it. A shrug. He expected the boy to glare, snarl, narrow his eyes or even jump over the desk to strangle him. But all he did was shrug, like it wasn't important that his true identity was just reavealed.

"Yeah I was forced to learn how to be silent so I can listen. So how have you been old man? Life treating you well?" The now revealed Naruto asked.

Hiruzen stared at Naruto with a blank expression before he used fuinjutsu to silence the room and keep prying eyes from seeing what was going on.

It was unknown to him that Naruto was watching closely with slightly narrowed eyes. Once the old man was done, he sat back down and glared into Naruto's eyes.

The blonde stared back with a bored look, all interest he had beforehand was now gone. After 3 minutes of deafing silence, Hiruzen spoke up, ending it.

"Where have you been, Naruto." Hiruzen softly demanded, but demanded nonetheless. Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before he gave a shrug.

"I'm a kid old man. I have no sense of direction ya know." Naruto smirked. Hiruzen didn't have the patience he used to and snarled at Naruto.

"Don't mess with me Naruto! You may be a kid but we both know no regular kid can easily slaughter four skilled Anbu like you did! So I know you know where you have been for the last three years! Tell me!" Hiruzen yelled at the boy.

Naruto gazed at him before scoffing. After he glared at Hiruzen his Rinnegan activated, which greatly surprised the Hokage.

"Why are you acting like you actually care? For three years before my disappearance you lied to me! You told me you had no idea who my parents were! Why is it that I had to nearly die to figure that out?!" Naruto screamed at him.

Hiruzen stood there aghast at what he was hearing. Naruto snorted before he continued.

"I was in a cave. A cave not to far from konoha. It had a mind of it's own. All I remember is the couple of ninja throwing me in the cave and cutting off the entrance trapping me. I don't remember anything else, except..." Naruto paused as he looked into Hiruzen's eyes.

"Kyuubi. I talked to it for nearly a year of my time in there. After it was done with me it put my mind and body in hibernation. I just woke up maybe three or four hours ago and tried building up my chakra. After getting enough I broke myself out thanks to kyuubi's help." Naruto explained to him.

Hiruzen was staring at Naruto like he grew a second head. He could obviously see that Naruto had grown somewhat. His hair did prove he hadn't cut it for some while. Then the dirt in his hair and dusty skin and ragged shorts. Not to mention his long and sharp finger and toenails.

All these signs proved to the old Hokage that Naruto was telling the truth. Because if someone was taking care of him then he wouldn't look like how this.

After scanning his appearance the old man went back to the two main topics. First is the boys strange eyes, and second...Kyuubi.

Sarutobi he could question the boy about his eyes later. Kyuubi was more important. He had to know if the beast had any influence over Minato and Kushina's son.

"Naruto, what did you talk to the Kyuubi about?" Hiruzen wondered. Naruto was getting fed up with talking to the old man but he had no choice.

"Why the hell does it matter?!" Actually he did.

"If I want to talk the fox then I have the right, right?! If your wondering if it influenced me during my time away, it didn't. Thanks to that bastard Namikaze, the seal is shut tight for another 13 to 15 years." Naruto reassured before breaking that reassurance.

"However thanks to your protective shinobi and honest civilians the seal weakened slightly, allowing my chakra coils to forcefully expand and leak Kyuubi chakra more than usual." Naruto scowled after explaining.

Sarutobi noticed the sarcasm in his voice when mentioning the ninja and villagers but ignored it for now. Right now he was focused on informing Jiraiya of Naruto's return and have him check the seal.

But it was the thought of the seal and Naruto mentioning the seal that made him remember what the boy said about Namikaze.

"Wait what did you say about the seal? Thanks to who?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto rolled his eyes before speaking.

"I said, thanks to that no good for nothing bastard Namikaze, the seal is sealed tight." Naruto repeated, enjoying the shock of sarutobi's shock.

And before the old man could even ask how Naruto knew this information, the boy answered himself.

"I know about my parents no thanks to you old man. Kyuubi was actually the one who told me. It knows Namikaze is my father because the bastard mated with my mother who was it's second container. So yeah I know." Naruto snorted.

Sarutobi was trying to think of a way to try and fix some of this but Naruto was actually done with the whole conversation and wanted to leave.

"Listen old man I don't want to hear your crappy bullshit apologies. I need something to do. Sleeping for three years with chakra pumped into you constantly has made me hyper than usual." Naruto informed.

"So over the next couple or months or so I am going to train. I need a place to sleep and money to spend for much needed items. Clothes, food, you know things like that. I'll expect a place to live along with money tomorrow afternoon." The blonde demanded.

"I'm going to go stretch. Oh, by the way, I suggest you calm down your village before it starts panicking. Later." And with that Naruto left the room like it was no big deal.

Sarutobi was in complete shocked. The boy just dismissed and ordered him around like HE was the Hokage. Not to long after, Sarutobi had ordered 5 Anbu to watch Naruto. And if they attacked it wouldn't be the Hokage ending their lives, it would be Naruto himself.

Speaking of, his story did and did not make sense to the old Hokage at the same time. How could he say he was asleep for two years but can. Easily dispose of the Anbu that attacked him like it was child's play?

That must mean during the year he talked to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, said biju trained him enough to quickly rid of high level ninja in his path.

This was all giving the Hokage a headache. It wasn't Naruto's story but the whole day in general. Between the useless paperwork, the council meeting, the set up for the festival and the blonde boy's strange entrance explosion, gave Hiruzen one pounding headache.

With a sigh, Hiruzen took out three pieces of blank paper and a pen. He adressed the letter to three different people and began writing.

'Let's just hope he can accept them.' The old man thought as he continued writing.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The 8 year old boy was currently standing on the shodaime Hokage's stone head staring at the village with a look of disgust. To think he actually wanted to protected this damn village because it was his home.

Well that isn't a good enough reason. A scowl made a way on his face as he remembered what Mito told him.

'Sometimes people must do what they don't want to do so they can do what they want to do.'

Ugh, what a stupid way to think.

'You only think that way because your still just a kid Naruto-kun. It may be stupid but it's valid and it works.' A soft female voice told him from within.

Naruto's scowl turned into a frown before shaking his head.

'Yeah I know but still. Can't I just destroy it now and be on my way? I have plans to complete.' Naruto replied mentally. The voice chuckled while shaking her head.

'You can't destroy it yet because your not that skilled yet and have no form of experience. Just because you know one good A-rank jutsu doesn't mean you are ready to destroy a village, konohagakure the strongest village in the nations for that matter.' The voice told him.

Naruto gave a minor pout in response which made the voice laugh which sounded like a melody to Naruto's ears. The boy smiled before he glanced around to see a couple of Anbu hidden within the area.

Right after he left for the forest. The blonde silently cast a genjutsu, causing all Anbu around the area to see him doing minor training.

But Naruto was really summoning about 50 shadow clones and had them separate in 5 different groups of 10.

Group 1 was to finish the chakra aura destroyer. Group 2 were assigned sparring while tree walking. Group 3 were assigned to go pillage the village while group 4 were to build a hut. The last group were to spar with the real Naruto for the night.

* * *

**Next morning**

Mikoto awoke from her sleep with a frown on her face. She looked towards her right to see her husband Fugaku still asleep with his back to her.

The woman closed her eyes before stepping out of bed and putting a robe on to hide her gracious and beautiful frame. After she left the bedroom, Mikoto walked passed the kitchen and towards the front porch where she saw her eldest son Itachi sitting.

"What are you doing up so early?" Itachi asked quietly. Mikoto gave a shrug before sitting down next to him, staring into space as well.

"Unpleasent dreams." She answered just as quiet. Itachi glanced at her before speaking.

"About Naruto?" the teen asked earning a shake of the head from his mother.

"Kushina. I miss her and Naruto. Minato I can live without but..." Mikoto sighed while running a hand through her hair. Itachi was silent as usual before they felt a small rise of unfamiliar but familiar chakra.

The teen narrowed his eyes while the woman raised a brow. The chakra rise came from the forest. But who could be in the forest in this hour of the morning? It was only about 5:45 or so.

Itachi stood as did Mikoto. The two glanced at each other before both used a shushin to find the owner of that chakra.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde coughed as he just dodged one of his clones fireball jutsu. After regaining his senses Naruto glared at the sheepish clone.

"Baka! What the hell are you trying to do?! Wake up the whole god damned village? Be easy!" Naruto scolded, getting a 'Yes boss' from the clone.

Right as Naruto was going to return to his training he had to leap from the branch he was standing on that just snapped in half.

The boy landed on the tree trunk vertically before he had to jump and flip away from the fist that crushed it.

Naruto suddenly regained memories from his clones that were quickly being disposed of. His clones were dying to fast for him to get a good visual of his attacker.

The blondes musings were cut loose when he had to block a forearm with his own, creating a crater beneath them. Naruto glared at the man before realizing who he was.

"Itachi? What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked right before he had to flip over Itachi to dodge the hand that shot up from the ground to grab his ankle.

Itachi blinked as the blonde boy landed safely on a high tree branch in a crouched position. The uchiha teen grasped the hand and pulled his mother from out under the ground.

After he checked her condition he looked towards Naruto who was gazing at them both with small confusion. His mind was thinking on how the hell they got passed his 24 hour genjutsu? Clearly the Anbu were still trapped inside but how did they get pass?

It took Mikoto awhile to figure out who the young boy was despite that his appearance changed greatly. However what gave him away was his blonde hair with red streaks and his eyes.

Sure they were no longer the blue they used to be but he now had Kushina's eyes rather than Minato's. The more Mikoto continued to think about it, about Naruto, her eyes started to tear while she stepped forward.

Itachi tried his best to remain impassive but he would be lying if he said he didn't hope the boy was Naruto. The chances of the boy actually being Naruto were pretty high.

There were no males with bright blonde hair like that, and the men who did were part of the Yamanaka, but their hair was more pale than this boy's.

Naruto snapped out of his musings when Mikoto stepped forward and called out his name with a hopeful tone. The boy stared and stayed silent before mentally nodding to himself before actually nodding.

Naruto eye smiled and waved at them.

"Ohayo Mikoto-chan, Itachi-niisan! I didn't wake you up did?" Naruto laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. After he finished laughing he jumped off the branch and walked towards them with his hands behind his head.

It took all he had not to react violently when Mikoto blurred out of sight amd pulled him into a bone crushing hug. The boy was having a hard time breathing if his face being puffed up and turning blue was any indication.

Within his mind Kyuubi was laughing her ass off at her container. It wasn't until Mikoto slid down to the ground slowly while still holding on to him. Naruto took three large gasps of air before realizing Mikoto was crying into his shirtless chest.

His eyes softened before he gave a small smile and tried comforting her. Itachi was wearing a small smile on his face as he was happy to know Naruto was back and seemed okay.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Naruto took a deep breath as he finished explaining the last three years of his life. Unlike Sarutobi, Naruto told them some of the truth. About how he met Mito and discovered his heritage and the kyuubi while he also trained his body and mind.

However, he didn't tell them his insane hate for Minato and his future plans for Konoha. Hell, he didn't even mention his goal of creating his own village, no, his empire.

Until Naruto felt he could trust the two more he wouldn't tell them anything of his true intentions. Sure they were hisnmost precious people right before his disappearance, but three years is a long time and people can change.

Hell, look at him! He changed somewhat. Thats living proof.

Kyuubi snorted in amusement at his thought process.

'It's not exactly living if no one knows you really changed Naruto-kun.' She informed gaining a small pout from the boy earning a giggle from the trapped fox.

Mikoto and Itachi were silent as they processed all the information Naruto told them. It was still mind boggling on how Naruto who was only five years old could meet a legendary Uzumaki such as Mito.

She was if not older than possibly their clans own legendary Uchiha, Madara. It was strange to them on how Mito could posses the same rumored outlook Madara had himself.

Mikoto remembered meeting Mito when she was just a little girl, the same age as Kushina. The woman was so kind and full of life for someone her age. But the way Naruto made her sound when she told him about her perspective, made her sound...bitter almost.

As Mikoto thought about it more and more she remembered Mito telling she and Kushina a story about the three clans of the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha.

Before any of the shinobi were born, the Uzumaki were somewhat allies with both clans but would not find themselves in those two clans problems with one another.

The Uzumaki were actually great comrades with the Uchiha clan before the former clan's village was destroyed in the third war. They traded some techniques and fighting styles with each other.

In fact it was the Uzumaki who taught the Uchiha how to use the way of the sword while the Uchiha taught the Uzumaki how to use the gunbai, however only few were ever able to use th gunbai as well as some of the most successful Uchiha members.

With the Senju clan, said clan taught the Uzumaki how to use more powerful water and earth based ninjutsu while the Uzumaki taught the Senju some of their rainiest styles.

But with both clans, the uzmaki created very strong armor that is seen worn by Hashirama, Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

The short alliance between the Uchiha and Senju clan was actually forged by the Uzumaki who were tired of the constant bickering between the two clans and threatened to sever all and any ties with both if they didn't suck it up and work together.

Mikoto remebered how Mito laughed at remembering how the meeting went between the two current clan heads before she herself bashed their heads together and told them to work together.

Mikoto herself giggled at the mental picture of the uzumaki woman smashing their heads together, it reminded her of Kushina doing the same with a young Minato and Fugaku whenever the two got into their little rivalry fights in the academy.

"What's so funny Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. The woman blinked before noticing Naruto's big and curious eyes staring at her along with Itachi doing the same.

The woman coughed slightly before putting herself back on track.

"I was just thinking, that's all. Well Naruto-kun, I don't think training by yourself will work all the time. Sure you might get a little strong but not strong enough. You need someone to actually take their time to train you." Mikoto stated.

Naruto blinked at her in slight confusion. What did she mean he couldn't get strong by training himself? He could get way strong by training himself.

"That's why I propose to train you myself." Mikoto finished with a self nod gaining a surprised look from Itachi and Naruto. Naruto gaped at her like a fish out of water while Itachi was still trying to process what she just said.

"What do you mean you're going to train me? Don't you have a family to take care of something? I can't ask you to take time out of your day to train me when I can perfectly train myself." Naruto explained.

However Mikoto wasn't hearing him and shook her head while Itachi was still silent.

"It's fine Naruto-kun. Fugaku is always in his office taking care of police work, Sasuke is in the academy for most of the day and Itachi is Anbu captain. So basically the house is empty most of the day till Sasuke comes home." She listed off.

"I myself having nothing to do besides clean the house, cook dinner and train a bit to keep myself in shape. Plus I want to do this for you." Mikoto concluded.

Naruto frowned before he gave a sigh. Who was he to deny her? If she wanted to help him train so he could become strong so he could build his Uzumaki empire, then who was he to say no?

"Okay, if you really want to help me then fine, you can. But I want to learn the important things not the useless. I have only worked on my fuinjutsu with Mito-baachan and one jutsu for each element for each rank till A-ranked." Naruto explained.

Mikoto nodded with a smile before she thought about it more.

"Naruto-kun, what exactly do you want to learn?" Mikoto wondered. Naruto blinked before he closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Well baa-chan told me how the Uzumaki were very good Kenjutsu users. So Kenjutsu is a must. She also told me that although few, there were Uzumaki who used the gunbai but that is to Uchiha like. So there must be a weapon out there that is similar to the gunbai but more fierce." Naruto pondered before Itachi spoke up.

"How about the lycan scythe? It's rarely used and similar to the gunbai by size and perhaps weight, the only definite difference is that it has a blade." Itachi informed.

Naruto blinked before he grinned. The lycan scythe is a perfect substitute for the gunbai. After thanking Itachi he continued on thinking about what he wanted to learn.

"Well my natural element before the Rinnegan appeared was water,fire and wind. Water from Kaa-chan, Fire from Kyuubi-chan and Wind from Namikaze. Thanks to the Rinnegan however those three elements are now stronger than before." Naruto explained.

"That's perfect, my element is water and fire. However wind is difficult for me to use. I only have few wind jutsu under my belt from over the years." Mikoto informed getting a nod from Naruto.

Itachi felt a bit left out and cursed his position as captain as he too wanted to help Naruto. He would have to ask the Hokage to gave a break for awhile so that way he could help Naruto and spend time with Sasuke.

"Oh! I will also need help with my genjutsu. I only know one and Baa-chan taught me that jutsu. It was to cast an illusion on high Anbu level ninja and lower. But I just figured out you two are higher than that. Plus my little mess up with concealing my chakra did not help at all." Naruto scowled a bit at the last part.

Mikoto gave a small giggle before Itachi spoke up from curiosity.

"Naruto, since you're back, don't you need a place to live? And have to go to the academy?" Itachi brought up making Naruto in annoyance at the thought.

"The old man is supposed to get me a place by noon.I didn't and don't plan on going to the academy till I'm ready to deal with it. All it will be is a waste of my time. Everything they taught and are teaching I already know." Naruto stated.

Mikoto stared at him as the boy had a cocky smirk on his lips. It reminded her of Fugaku and Minato at times when they were in the academy whenever they stated school was unnecessary because they were the best. It took Kushina to bash their heads in for them to crash back to earth.

She started to think of way to put what she was about to say nicely and not so demanding. Mikoto didn't want to upset Naruto by telling him he had to go to the academy when he really didn't have to do anything.

Clearing her throat she gained the attention of boys who had curious eyes wondering what she wanted to say.

"Um, Naruto-kun I suggest that you go to the academy to maybe make some friends and socialize. Maybe there is a new curriculum that can add to what you already learned." Mikoto suggested a little quietly with a small blush on her face.

Naruto blinked before he thought this over with Kyuubi who gave a shrug. Sighing mentally, the blonde nodded to her.

"I guess I can do that. But that doesn't mean I'M going." Naruto stated gaining a small tick mark from Mikoto and a confused look from Itachi. Before his mother could blow up at the blonde he spoke up.

"What do you mean?" The teen asked. Naruto blinked before wordlessly creating a shadow clone that was dressed in a bright neon orange tracksuit with goggles on it's head.

"Hey boss what is the meaning of this?! Why am I dressed like an idiot?! This is so not cool dattebayo!" The clone complained before dispelling.

"That's what I mean. Like I said, I'm to cool and way to busy to go to some loser school for dimwits. I have better things to do than to keep dispelling genjutsu's over my tests and being sent out for no damn reason. So I'll just have clones take my place." Naruto explained with a shrug.

Mikoto opened and closed her mouth several times before sighing. It was better than nothing.

Naruto sighed before standing up and stretched. Looking at the sun he could tell it was nearly 8:15. He still had about 4 hours before he needed to see Hiruzen to receive his place.

"So Miko-chan, when can we begin my training?" Naruto asked. Mikoto thought about it before nodding to herself.

"How about today? And then on?" Mikoto asked. Naruto confirmed with Kyuubi who agreed with him.

"Sure, but give me an hour, I need to take a nap. After that then we can start. Kyuu-chan says I don't really need sleep since my chakra levels are so high that it keeps me up and need to work it off. The least amount of sleep is an hour." Naruto explained.

"But if you don't get any sleep for a long time won't you go insane? You are still 8 years old Naruto-kun." Mikoto reminded with a worried tone. Naruto stared at her with some kin to confusion if his eyes narrowing very slightly any indication.

"No, Kyuu-chan says that won't happen because it's my body that doesn't get rest not my mind. My body has a 5% chance of actually breaking down but thanks to her chakra its very likely it won't happen." Naruto reassured her.

Mikoto wanted to continue to fret over him but decided not to and dropped the subject. The blonde was a bit relieved to see Mikoto dropped the subject. It was strange to see someone besides Mito, Kyuubi, and others from the underground to fret over his health, and they barely did that.

It was only Kyuubi who got overly worried when he trained himself to hard. Others left him alone because fighting against a headstrong Uzumaki was like pushing against a wall, they wouldn't budge.

With a sigh Mikoto suddenly remembered Fugaku and Sasuke. Itachi seemed to catch on before the two quickly bid Naruto their own goodbye's.

Itachi tapped him against his forehead like he did with Sasuke while Mikoto gave him a hug. Naruto rubbed his head in slight annoyance as he watched them leave.

With a small sigh he created about 20 clones to watch over the area to make sure no one else got passed his genjutsu. After he made sure they were in place, he left for his hut to get some sleep.

* * *

**Four hours later**

Naruto rolled his shoulders and popped his back as he walked towards the Hokage tower. The blonde just got finished training with Mikoto and what a time that was. He never had such a hard workout before.

The woman was ruthless in training him in taijutsu. After two hours of relentes sparring with her she started teaching him kenjutsu. Mikoto had him doing 500 slashes up and down that were to be finished in an hour. The next hour she had him do right to left.

The blonde was happy she allowed him a break so he could collect what was owed to him. However he still had clones practicing the taijutsu katas.

Naruto was dressed in all black. A black short sleeved high collar shirt with a red Uzumaki spiral printed on his back. He also wore black slightly baggy Anbu pants with Anbu style boots.

He still hadn't cut his hair and didn't plan on it till he became a konoha genin. The boy simply walked in the lobby and passed the Hokage's assistant who was filing her nails. She looked up and called for him to stop and that the Hokage was in a meeting.

However Naruto ignored her and kept walking as she chased him. Before she could grab onto him he kicked the door open, nearly off it's hinges.

Those in the room jumped before they turned to see an impassive Naruto with his hands in his pockets and the assistant behind him shaking like a leaf.

Naruto silently observed the occupants in the room for them to be the Sandaime Hokage, Homura, Koharu and Danzo along with one man who had long spiky hair and large scroll on his back.

The boy had his eyes focused on Hiruzen but his attention was on the mystery man.

"You have the things I requested old man?" Naruto asked with a bored tone. The three elders looked annoyed at the boy before Homura opened his mouth.

"Show some respect boy! You are talking to the Hokage." After that was said Koharu finished for him.

"And the hokage is a busy man, he doesn't have time to retrieve whatever a little boy asked for. Now apologize." Koharu ordered.

Naruto whose eyes were still stuck on Sarutobi glanced at the two with a hint of annoyance and disgust but his face was still bored.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Naruto asked getting Koharu and Homura to glare at him as the boy turned back to an amused Sarutobi.

"Young man! You will respect us and your..."

"Respect is earned not given like a blow job from a prostitute. No one in this room as earned my respect and will not be receiving it any time soon..." Naruto then gave a side glare to them, "Now be silent till spoken to."

The two nearly fell dead when they felt an intense pressure fell on top of them. It wasn't killer intent or had any negative emotions. It was just pure power.

Naruto then turned back to Sarutobi who glanced at the man next to him.

"So do you?" Naruto repeated again. Sarutobi gave a nod before going through his drawer and pulled out a pair of keys. He tossed the keys to Naruto who caught them with one hand.

"The big key is for your new apartment and the second is for the suitcase on your bed. In that suit case is only 1/4 of your parents accounts and your allowance is on the dresser." Sarutobi informed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. Even though he needed money for future plans he refused to use that bastards money cause then when he uses it will feel like that man chipped in.

Naruto didn't want anything to do with the man unless he had to, his pride wouldn't allow it.

"That bastard and keep his money. I only want Kaa-chan's." Naruto informed. Hiruzen shook his head.

"Okay fine but you will not be able to have all of your mothers money till you become a genin." Hiruzen stated.

"Whatever old man. Where is this place anyway?" Naruto wondered.

"Menma this is Jiraiya, I told him where your apartment is so he can lead you there. Jiraiya this is Menma the boy I told you about." Sarutobi stated earning a nod from Jiraiya who stepped forward.

"Yo gaki, ready to..."

"Is this some kind of joke old man? Forget it, I'll find it myself." Naruto growled it before turning around and left.

Danzo who was silent the whole time gave a small smirk before nodding to Sarutobi before leaving his self.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde growled in annoyance as he found his apartment which wasn't far from the forest which was convienant for him. However his mind was still on the stunt Sarutobi tried to pull.

'How dare he try to introduce him to me now? Hell! How dare that ass show up after so long?!' Naruto mentally ranted as he slammed his door and explored his house.

'Calm down Naruto-kun, it was bound to happen.' Kyuubi informed. Naruto growled some more as he paced around his room.

'But still! I didn't expect him to show up so soon! That way I could have kept my emotions steady.' Naruto replied. Kyuubi sighed before she spoke up.

'Take a deep breath Naru-kun. Relax, remember your still supposed to train with Mikoto. It wouldn't be wise to go back irritated. So just take a few deep breaths.' Kyuubi suggested.

Naruto did so for a few minutes before smiling softly.

'Thanks Kurama-chan, I needed that. Do you want to come out and stretch?' Naruto asked her.

Kurama nodded vigorously with a foxy grin.

'You should know I always want to come out Naruto-kun.' She told him. Naruto chuckled and was about to cast a clone when the doorbell rang. Naruto raised a brow while Kurama groaned in annoyance.

'Hold on Kura-chan.' Naruto said before he walked to the door and opened the door. He stared at some dark blue robes before looking up to see Danzo staring at him.

To say Naruto wasn't surprised a bit would be a lie. He actually expected Jiraiya to be at the door not this man that he only knows due to the short stories Mito told him about the man.

Naruto schooled his features quickly into a large foolish grin that his tracksuit wearing clone had. Danzo was actually impressed but wasn't fooled as he saw the real Naruto when he glared at his fellow advisors.

"Hello sir! How can I help you?" Naruto asked in an almost childish voice that it made Kurama shudder and Danzo to wonder if the boy had two personalities.

"You can drop the act, Naruto Uzumaki." Danzo informed causing Naruto's grin to drop to be replaced with an impassive glare. Danzo shivered slightly as he felt the same pressure of power that Homura and Koharu felt fall onto of him.

"What do you want?" Naruto wondered, his voice cold and impassive. Danzo tried regaining his bearings and succeceded slightly.

"I want to propose a proposition of power to you." Danzo stated. Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit as the pressure increased, causing Danzo to nearly stumble.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**Done! So there is the second chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. Also This will be a gray Naruto, dark at times I guess but mostly gray. There will be small Konoha bashing for some time till things really get kicking.**

**Another thing is Kushina didn't abandon Naruto. She will be brought into the story soon. I can't stand fics when she abandons him and gets with someone else or have more kids.**

**Anyway I need you guys to review! I know I'm a new author but still give me a chance! Tobi is a good boy! Review and Tobi will give you a treat! ^_^**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya world! Tobi is back with a new chapter! Sorry it took me so long just to update, but life got in the way. I won't bore you with details even if I want too, but anyway let's get to the next chapter ne?**

**So where were we? Oh yeah I know!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

10 bodies fell to the ground dead, making their own puddles of blood. These bodies were all grown men of Anbu level, wearing blank white masks. The sheathing of a sword could be heard, turning our attention to a young boy of 13 years old.

This boy had spiky untamed waist length blonde hair, with spiked bangs falling over their forehead and two bangs framing the side of their face. The eyes they possessed were none other than the legendary Rinnegan.

The teen wore a fishnet tank top with black Anbu pants and boots with a sword tied to their waist. The blonde teen ran their hand through their long hair and grimaced.

"Geez, it's time for another haircut." The teen muttered before shrugging and turning around to see their 'sensei', Danzo Shimura. The old man looked at the scene and simply nodded his head.

"Your mastery of Kenjutsu is improving, Uzumaki. As well as your control over wind, if they, are any indication." Danzo stated, nodding his head to the far left where a large pile of decapitated dead bodies of all kinds were located.

Some looked like that had small round shape wounds punctured in their bodies while others were sliced in half or missing limbs. The teen, now known as Naruto Uzumaki gave another shrug.

"Whatever. I don't think wasting men is such a good idea Danzo, the more I kill them, the more your army decreases." Naruto informed and Danzo gave a nod before he smirked.

"True, but look at where it has gotten you. When I first came to you, you were just a boy who was lucky enough to take on 4 Anbu, and that was because you caught them by surprise, now you can take at least 5 on with ease. While you are not at... let's say, Hiruzen's level, or Orochimaru, you certainly are up there." Danzo stated.

Naruto simply snorted before he walked off.

"The operation will commence shortly, Naruto." Danzo told him and Naruto paused in his step before nodding.

"As it should be. Team placements are in a week, my eyes should be ready by then." Naruto stated before he left into the darkness. Danzo gave a small sigh before he looked at all the blood and gore in front of him.

"I swear, I think he loves showing off, even when no one's around." Danzo grumbled to himself before he ordered on of his ninja to dispose of this mess as he went to his office for some tea, on the way there thinking about how he got Naruto under his thumb.

* * *

**Flashback**

"I'm listening." Naruto stated, his voice cold and demanding. Danzo opened an eye before he asked if he could come in, which Naruto did, albeit reluctantly.

"Now what are you offering old man?" Naruto demanded. Danzo glanced around before his attention was given to Naruto.

"Like I said, I'm offering you a chance of power, a way to test your skills and become stronger." Danzo stated. Naruto gave a small growl, not in the mood for games; he was imposing on his Kyuu-chan time. The biju in his head only nodded in agreement with a pout.

"Spit it out already." Naruto grumbled and Danzo gave a slight shake of his head before he spoke.

"I want you to join my ROOT faction." Danzo told him and Naruto simply stared at him before he laughed.

"Really? You're kidding right? And why in the nine circles of hell would I do that?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Because, it will allow you to be able to improve and refine your skills. You do want to become Hokage don't you? I can help you with that." Danzo stated and Naruto snorted.

"Sorry buddy, not interested. I do want to become Hokage, but not the Hokage your thinking of. My goal is something much bigger and exciting than that. Plus I don't need your help." Naruto stated.

"Oh, let me guess, Mikoto Uchiha is helping you then?" Danzo asked, and smirked when Naruto gave him a stone cold glare. The elder could feel the pressure of power increasing ever so slightly.

"That is none of your business." Naruto stated, wondering how he was able to figure that out. Danzo simply gave a nod.

"I will agree with that partly. It isn't any of my business. But whatever happens in Konoha is my business. Especially, if it concerns, said villages Jinchuriki." Danzo stated.

Naruto remained silent in response.

"While I can agree that Mikoto-san will be a better teacher to suit your needs, I have something that is rarely found in Konoha." Danzo stated.

"And that is?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"The Wind element." Danzo smirked once Naruto's eye brow rose.

"I am an expert on Wind nature, which you so happen to be, considering who your father was." Danzo stated, accidentally touching a sore spot if the pressure in the room increasing dramatically that he nearly fell to his knees was any indication.

"Do not speak of him in front of me, got it? I don't care what position you hold in the village or who the fuck you are, but mention him again, and I will kill you. Understood?" Naruto glared with a very dark and emotionless tone.

Danzo quickly nodded, which made Naruto lessen the pressure of his power. The man took note and made sure not to mention Minato Namikaze in front of Naruto ever again, unless he wanted death.

"Listen Uzumaki. The reason I came here to you, is because I need an heir." Danzo told him, causing Naruto to back track and blink in confusion.

"Excuse me?" The boy asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's exactly what you heard. I am getting old, Uzumaki. While I am still able to hold my own against experienced Ninja, I'm not as young and fresh as you, not anymore." Danzo stated.

"Hn. So I'm guessing that arm of the Shodaime is not working hunh?" Naruto smirked once Danzo opened his eye with a surprised glare.

"Yeah, I know things. You can't full my eyes, especially with the unusual chakra output it's giving off. I can see it's feeding off of your life energy, very slowly, but still feeding." Naruto informed, as he studied the covered arm.

Danzo shifted a bit in response, not sure if he liked being inspected like that. Whatever, he'll get over it.

"So you need an heir eh? What for?" Naruto wondered. Danzo answered after he relaxed.

"As I said I'm getting old. While I most likely bet you don't hold the same ideals as I do, your power makes up for it. I can see the potential in you, great leadership and unwavering beliefs. I want you to train under me and one day, when the time is right, take over ROOT." Danzo stated.

Naruto remained silent before he spoke.

"And what of Mikoto?" Naruto wondered. Danzo shrugged.

"She can remain teaching you, but it's up to you to get the proper training from both of us." Danzo said. Naruto hummed in thought, thinking it over.

"How about this. If I like what I'm receiving from you, I'll consider becoming your heir, but if not, then I will leave and continue my training with Mikoto, understood?" Naruto demanded. Danzo narrowed his eye but sighed, if this was the best he could get, he could live with that.

"Understood. Welcome to ROOT, my apprentice." Danzo smirked, causing Naruto to roll his eyes before kicking him out, his time with his cute Biju had been delayed long enough.

**Flashback end**

"It's nearly time, Uzumaki." Danzo whispered to himself before he too, disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The teen was currently hopping from roof to roof, heading towards his apartment before he stopped once he felt a presence nearby. Blinking he turned around to see Mikoto Uchiha, who was wearing Konoha Jounin outfit.

"Miko-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked as Mikoto walked toward him and took his hair within her hands.

"It's time for another hair cut isn't?" She asked and Naruto gave a grumble causing her to giggle.

"Come on then, let's go." Mikoto took his arm within hers and the two made their way to the Uchiha compound.

Once they arrived at the gates, they walked in the empty compound with emotionless faces. However Naruto had a slight smirk on his face.

Four years ago the Uchiha massacre took place. Only a total of three Uchiha remained, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke. It turned out the Uchiha clan was planning a coup against Konoha with Fugaku as their leader.

Instead of being solved peacefully, Hiruzen had to resort to using Itachi, having the teen kill all the Uchiha possible. However, Itachi wasn't the only one. Naruto was also present in killing the Uchiha clan, though only Mikoto and Itachi knew it was him who participated.

It was his assignment from Danzo after all. His first assignment in fact. And while Naruto felt slightly guilty at killing off the clan that was allies with his, it disappeared when Mikoto declared that they could rebuild the clan together.

That brought a smile to Naruto's face, as his hand squeezed his fiancée's who smiled with a small blush. While she was mildly still surprised that she was to marry him once he actually became a ninja, she was happy. Over the year of training Naruto, she grew very close to him, even admitting to herself that she loved him, but it felt wrong to her, as if she was cradle robbing her best friends son.

But once she saw the guilt on his face from killing her clan, the gate to her feelings opened, and she told him that she would re-create the clan with his help and his help alone. While she did admit her feeling for him, they took it slow, very slow, considering he was still a kid.

But she felt happy whenever he spent time with her, whether it is training, lunch or just sitting together in silence. It saddened her though that their relationship was forced to be kept secret. It was only Itachi, Danzo and Sasuke who knew of their relationship.

A smile made its way on her face as well as she thought of Sasuke. After Naruto signed up for the academy, he and Sasuke had a spar and the latter was put down, fast. This caused a rivalry to brew between the two, even though Naruto didn't see Sasuke as his equal, in fact he admitted to her that it amused him.

As time passed though, the two became friends before becoming best friends, even though the other wouldn't admit it. When the massacre happened, Sasuke was devastated, but understood the meaning of the massacre, after Mikoto explained to him. While he was upset at Naruto for participating in the killing of his clan, he got over it, his anger directed at Konoha and its elders.

He was angry that they used his brother to kill his own clan, and that the Uchiha were thought as expendable. While he was slightly angry at his clan himself, he promised to bring back the clan, after he woke up in the hospital.

As the years passed, Naruto and Sasuke's bond only strengthened as they trained together, both becoming powerful rather quickly. Sasuke activated his Sharingan once he learned the truth of his clan and brother, and mastered it just recently during a very heavy death match like spar from Naruto.

Thinking of her young love, she turned to him to see his eyes were focused.

"Naruto-kun, how are your eyes?" she asked. Naruto blinked before giving a smile.

"They're fine Miko-chan. The operation will be happening in a couple of days. Hopefully with them replaced, I'll be able to use them again." Naruto smiled softly. Mikoto nodded with a worried look on her face.

Two years ago, during a spar with Sasuke, the teen used a very high level Genjutsu on Naruto, causing a brain malfunction. While his brain and mind was still intact, the chakra within his brain that constantly channeled chakra into his eyes stopped very abruptly, causing the abilities for his Rinnegan to be defective.

Kyuubi's chakra didn't help much either, it only prevented him from being blind. And since the Rinnegan is a permanent doujutsu, the appearance stayed, but the power behind it, disappeared. He lost his ability to effectively use other chakra natures that he wasn't born with or granted by Kyuubi. Leaving him with only his wind, fire and water elements.

Hence why he was actively training with her and Danzo to gain a mastery over these elements, while trying a little bit to use the other elements. And thanks to the Rinnegan be defective, the chakra near perfect chakra control he gained from them, disappeared, while his coils remained the same size.

In all honesty, Naruto was beyond pissed. However Sasuke received a back lash as well, considering the Jutsu he used went wrong, causing damage to Naruto and himself. The young Uchiha was out for two weeks, and couldn't use his Sharingan for a couple of months, and when he was able to use them again, they were very difficult to activate, causing him to push more chakra than usual into his eyes.

It took them awhile to figure out how to cure Naruto's eyes, but in the meantime he decided to train even harder, while a clone of his was at the academy. After another two years or so, Danzo suggested transplanting a pair of Sharingan eyes into his.

Naruto was wary while Kyuubi flat out refused, afraid that Naruto might use the Sharingan against her whenever he demanded her power and she said no. The inner struggle between the two ended after a day, with Naruto fucking some sense into her. She agreed.

Then it was up to Mikoto to decide whether or not to go through with it, considering she was now the clan head of the Uchiha. Naruto respected her decision either way, claiming he would live without his Rinnegan.

After a few days of thinking it over, she agreed. The Uchiha woman opted to give Naruto Shisui's eyes but that was practically useless. First off was that one of his eyes were with Itachi's crow, and the other, Danzo had.

So Shisui's eyes were out of the question.

Mikoto then decided to give Naruto Fugaku's eyes, but he told her that Sasuke might want them in the future, if he ever awakened the Mangekyou. She then decided to give him her father's eyes, Kagami Uchiha. But Naruto refused again, saying since she activated the Mangekyou she would need them in the future.

That was when she snapped, saying she ran out of ideas. Naruto simply chuckled at her before he told her he already had a spare of eyes should he ever need them.

To this day she still didn't know what he was talking about, all she knew was that they were a really old set of eyes and possessed the first Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naturally, she immediately guessed Madara, but Naruto told her that that wasn't possible, considering he gave his eyes to some kid a while back. He didn't know the details, only knowing that it was an Uzumaki.

When Mikoto asked where he got this information, he said one name.

Mito.

* * *

**Two days later**

Naruto and Mikoto arrived in Danzo's not so secret lab to see one of the war hawks best medical specialists, Toyotama. The man had pale skin and shaggy brown hair, wearing round glasses and a white lab coat that needed a wash soon.

"Naruto-sama." Toyotama bowed to the boy and nodded to Mikoto. Naruto waved the man off in response.

"Where is Danzo? I expected him to watch over the operation." Naruto muttered. His eye glanced to the left when said old man walked out from the shadows.

"I'm here. Do you have the eyes?" He asked. Naruto nodded as he pulled out a small glass jar with old duct tape and a rusted metal lid. The glass looked fragile and old as well. In the jar they could barely see liquid, which was strangely green.

"Are those it?" Toyotama asked with a look of wonder. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Yup! You are looking at the jar that possessed the Rikudo sennin's oldest son's son, grandsons, daughter's son's…"

"Naruto." They all called with a tone of annoyance. Naruto blinked before he grinned and spoke.

"Sorry. The eyes are that of the Rikudo sennin's grandson on his oldest son's side. His name was umm…Yamisa or something, I don't know! But Baa-chan stated that if I ever had problems with My Rinnegan and that they weren't healed, I should take these eyes. It seems what happened to my Rinnegan is in my genes considering that Kaa-chan went through the same thing, but after Kyuu-chan was sealed within her, Baa-chan's eyes were transplanted into her." Naruto shrugged.

Mikoto blinked trying to remember, but she couldn't. Surely Kushina would have told her about the eye transplant, right?

"So this is the original Sharingan?" Danzo asked; Naruto nodded as he carefully tapped the jar.

"Yeah, Baa-chan said something about Madara telling her that the owner of these eyes transplanted his father's eyes into his own, though I don't know how, considering that they didn't have hospitals or medical Jutsu, must have been a real bitch." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Naruto." Danzo called, gaining his attention. Naruto blinked before a look of realization came upon him.

"Oh yeah right, sorry, got off track there. Anyway like I was saying, since this Yamgai dude or whatever his name was, somehow transplanted his father's eyes, they became one, so they aren't technically the Sharingan, more like a Mangekyou version of the Rinnegan if anything. Don't know the details as when Baa-cha explained this I was five and had a short attention span." Naruto grumbled.

'Like you do now?' the adults thought together.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. What's up with the green water? Is it contaminated or something?" Mikoto asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, apparently this is some kind of holy water from a spring to keep the eyes preserved or something. I guess who ever plucked out these bad boys wanted to make sure they lasted a long time. Their practically history." Naruto giggled in glee.

"Anyway, enough explanations! Let's get this transplant done! Mikoto-chan, you ready?" Naruto asked. Mikoto nodded and Danzo raised a brow.

"What's going on? What is she ready for?" The man wondered. Naruto blinked as an innocent confused look came upon his face. It freaked Danzo out a bit, considering that truly, Naruto was a very serious person and ready to kill whenever he was pissed or felt the need.

"I didn't tell you? I thought I did, must have slipped my mind. Well there is a condition to having these eyes." Naruto stated.

"And what is that?" Toyotama asked as he started getting prepared.

"The one who wants to receive these eyes must have some kind of blood relation to Yamasaki, if not the eyes will reject the receiver and kill him. Turns out, old bastard was a hybrid of Uchiha and Uzumaki, go figure hunh?" Naruto chuckled.

"Then am I correct to guess that Mikoto is here to give you a blood transfusion so you are somewhat Uchiha?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yup! Oh and she's here to transplant old man Kagami's eyes into her own, so she won't have to deal with whatever pain in the ass the MS causes." Naruto shrugged.

"And Sasuke?" Danzo asked. Naruto gave another shrug.

"Kid still hasn't activated the Mangekyou yet. Once he does, I'm sure he would want to get them transplanted as soon as possible." Naruto replied.

"Now enough talking! Let's get this transplant started. Toyotama, prepare Mikoto-chan for the transfusion." Naruto ordered as he lay down on the table and closed his eyes. Naruto ordered Kurama to shut down his body while Toyotama gave injected him with sedatives.

Within a few minutes, Naruto was out like a light.

* * *

**A week later**

In room 147 a group of adolescent teens were chatting away at each other loudly, just to hear the other. One thing noticed about all of them was they were each wearing Konohagakure headbands, showing they were now genin.

Today was team placement, which was the topic of the day to the teens, wondering who their sensei was going to be or better yet their teammates.

Sitting next to a window was the youngest child of Mikoto, Sasuke Uchiha. The teen wore a dark blue high colored shirt with black under sleeves and white shorts. Tied around his forehead was a blue Konoha headband.

As he stared out the window, he and the other students heard the commotion coming from outside. The Uchiha teen's ear twitched before the door was slammed open revealing the Uchiha's biggest fan girls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Both girls were pushing against each other trying to fight their way over to the Uchiha heir who simply rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window.

The other students watched as the two argued with each other about sitting next to Sasuke. To everyone else it was obvious that there was a seat on each side of him, but the two girls weren't paying attention, trying to outdo each other.

"No need to fear! Naruto Uzumaki is here!" Naruto yelled out with a grin as he entered the room in a puff of smoke. The boy instantly started coughing and waving the smoke away.

"Damn smoke, ruined my entrance." Naruto grumbled. After they heard Naruto enter the room, the kids turned to him, including Sasuke and Ino. Sasuke merely glanced at his best friend before going back to what he was doing.

Everyone was surprised when Naruto ditched the orange jumpsuit he was known for wearing. Now he wore a high collared orange shirt with the red Uzumaki swirl on the back. Coming out of his sleeves to his elbow were fishnet sleeves, indicating he wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath.

For his bottom half, he wore black Anbu like pants with Anbu boots to go with it, along with black shin guards. But his change in clothes wasn't also what surprised them.

The wild hair untamed spiky blonde hair style he wore was no replaced with a somewhat tamed shoulder length blonde spiked hair, the Dangai haircut that people rarely wore, if ever seen in Konoha.

They also noticed the black diamond stud earrings in each ear, along with red big earmuff like headphones around his neck. They also could see his fangs jutting out from his upper lip, and somewhat notice the vertical slit as his pupil. Lastly were his whiskers which seemed a bit more pronounced than usual.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" Kiba asked as he walked up to the class dobe. Naruto blinked and nodded.

"Of course it is mutt, what, cat got your tongue? Out of my way, dog breath." Naruto shoved him out of his way and walked over to Sakura who was still stunned.

"Yo, Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted. Sakura blinked before she glanced around to notice that everyone was watching, except for Sasuke. She looked back towards Naruto and narrowed her eyes.

"What is it baka?" She wondered. Naruto grinned brightly, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

"Will you go on a date with me?!" He asked.

"You're not going to stop asking me if I don't hunh?" She guessed with a sigh. Naruto shook his head, grin still in place.

"Fine, but you're paying!" she yelled before stomping off to sit next to Sasuke. Everyone blinked, and blinked again. Did Sakura just say yes?!

Naruto smiled and looked at a shocked Ino. Winking at her Naruto glanced at Sasuke before he sat down next to Sakura who eyed him from the corner of her eyes before she gave a shrug.

A few moments later Iruka Umino walked into the room and told everyone to calm down before he began his speech of being a Shinobi.

* * *

**Hokage office**

Currently sitting at the Hokage desk was Hiruzen Sarutobi watching the new graduates using his crystal ball. Around him were the Jounin sensei that applied. They were all here to receive the team they were assigned to teach and watch over.

Among them was his son, Asuma Sarutobi. Others were Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitirashi, Kakashi Hatake, and Mikoto Uchiha, and a few others as well.

"Well then, before Iruka decides to inform the teams, it's time I tell you who you are assigned to, and whether I agreed to your request or not." Hiruzen stated as he gazed at them.

"Asuma, your team will consist of the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, team ten an interrogation squad. Kurenai, your team will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame, team 8, a Tracking squad." Hiruzen started and gave each Jounin their team till only Kakashi and Mikoto were left.

"Mikoto, your team will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki team 7, a fighter team." The Hokage informed and Kakashi looked up from his book with a surprised look on his face.

"Ne, Hokage-sama, I requested team 7. Is there a reason I did not receive them?" Kakashi asked. Hiruzen gave Kakashi a stern stare before he spoke.

"A couple actually. This team consists of the last loyal male Uchiha to Konoha, who also will in time wield the Sharingan. The girl, Sakura Haruno shows talent in having a vast amount of knowledge and may be a Genjutsu master in the future. Naruto Uzumaki, while unpredictable is very hard to track, considering that my Anbu couldn't find him in broad daylight while he wore that bright orange jumpsuit." Hiruzen grumbled.

"One of the reasons I didn't assign this team to you is your tardiness. There is too much on the line with this team and they need to be trained just as much as the other genin squads." Hiruzen started.

"Second, while you do possess the Sharingan, you yourself are not fully aware of its capabilities while Mikoto here does, considering she is one of Konoha's few master Sharingan users. She will be able to teach Sasuke how to properly use the Doujutsu." The Sarutobi elder stated.

"As I said for Sakura, she can be useful in the future as well. And with Mikoto also being one of Konoha's best Genjutsu users, it will be great. Not to mention, as a strong independent woman, she will hopefully become Sakura's role model." Hiruzen continued.

"And Naruto... is a wild card. While I do believe you can teach him better than the other two, I won't take that chance. I believe Mikoto will be able to hit all the points that need to be hit." The Sandaime stated.

"So in all actuality, I believe Mikoto is a better option at being team 7's sensei. While you do stress teamwork, which I applaud, I doubt you will not show favoritism to one of them considering your history with who they are related too." Hiruzen finished.

Kakashi looked defeated and sighed. He glanced towards Mikoto who simply glanced back before looking back towards the Hokage. He knew the old man was right, but it still hurt to hear it.

'I guess I won't be able to teach your legacies, Sensei, Obito.' Kakashi thought to himself before he asked a question.

"So what will I do now?" He asked. Hiruzen looked at the list before he spoke.

"You're assigned to a group of younger kids from the lower level who graduated earlier than expected." Hiruzen muttered to himself. While he did not approve of young kids graduating early after Itachi, these kids surprised him.

"Riya Rias, Soren Hoyu and Liza Roku. Team 11, and all around team. Good luck, dismissed." Hiruzen stated, dismissing the Jounin in his office. They all bowed before leaving to pick up their students.

* * *

**Outside classroom**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the classroom for lunch, as they were to meet their sensei when they got back.

"Oi Oi, Sakura-chan! How about we go on that date now ne?" Naruto grinned and Sakura sighed as she looked around to see the other kids watching them with confusion and wonder.

"Fine Naruto, let's go. But like I said you're paying." Sakura grumbled. Naruto grinned and snatched Sakura's hand before waving at Sasuke.

"See ya later Teme!" Naruto cheered before he and Sakura left in a dust trail. Sasuke simply shook his head before heading to the compound for some lunch.

* * *

**Hokage Monument**

In the bunkers of the Hokage monument, appeared Naruto and Sakura. Naruto made sure the door was shut before he turned to Sakura, only for a pair of lips to meet his and try to find an entrance into his mouth.

Naruto simply chuckled before holding the pink headed girl close to him, his hands on her nice plump ass. Sakura moaned in content as she felt her love kneed her ass.

She pulled back from him and nipped at his ear lobe before nibbling on his neck.

"Naruto-kun." She whimpered, rubbing his chest with her hands. Naruto smiled and gave a nod.

"Go ahead, Sakura-chan." Naruto allowed. Sakura grinned, as her pupils became vertical slits and her fangs grew as she hovered over a vein.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Sakura whispered before clamping down on his neck, sucking out his plasma. Naruto felt a small prick of pain before it subsided to that of a dull vibrate. The blonde continued to kneed her ass as she continued feeding off of him.

After a few minutes, Sakura finally pulled away from him, letting small green droplets to be left on his skin; however she quickly lapped it up before moaning in content. She smiled and gave her love another kiss.

Naruto could see the changes she went through. Her green eyes became much darker yet stayed the jade green. Her fangs didn't retract and the girl's hair was much more vibrant.

Naruto could also feel the changes she went through as well. He felt his hands shoot back a bit, meaning her ass grew bigger and plumper. He could also feel a decent sized bust of a C-cup pressing up against his chest. She grew a bit taller as well, now up to his chin rather than his collarbone.

"Feel any better Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her. Sakura gave a sultry grin, licking her fangs.

"That I do Naru-kun, much much better. I feel like I can take on Tsunade. Your plasma is so tasty and much more satisfying than the civilians, plus you don't after 30 seconds, which is another bonus!" Sakura giggled and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Sakura-chan. I'm sorry that I left you alone for so long I didn't expect the rest of my training to be that long." Naruto muttered. Sakura pouted cutely which caused Naruto to peck her kissable lips.

Man he loved kissing her as much as he loved kissing Mikoto. There was just something about her that turned him on in animalistic way.

"Oi, its okay Naru-tan, I understand. I was out doing my own training with Kaa-san anyway. But now we can finally be together without much hassle." Sakura smiled.

Naruto nodded as he held her closer with a smile. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before he dove in for her lips, earning a giggle from the plasma sucking vampire.

* * *

**Later, in classroom.**

Sitting in their chairs waiting for their sensei was the new team 7. It's only been about five minutes since team 8 left, only leaving them alone in the room. And since they were all alone, and Naruto made sure that Sarutobi wasn't watching, Sakura sat in his lap and planted small kisses at the crook of his neck while Sasuke just stared at the window.

Their eyes darted to the opening door to reveal their sensei, Mikoto. The three were surprised by this, expecting someone totally different. But they were happy that they had someone familiar to teach them.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, meet me at training ground 7 in ten minutes." Mikoto ordered earning nods from the three before she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"This is great! Now we can finally be an awesome team! And hopefully find Teme a date!" Naruto boasted getting an annoyed glare from Sasuke and a giggle from Sakura.

"Shut it dobe. No one is like you who can pull any girls on the fly, you should be happy you have Sakura and Kaa-san by your side. It will take me some time to get a strong woman." Sasuke ranted.

Naruto just picked his ear with his pinky with a blank look on his face, showing he wasn't paying attention. Sakura just shook her head at Naruto's antics and spoke.

"Well what about Hinata? I'm sure she can be…" she was interrupted by Sasuke and Naruto's snort.

"Really shy ass Hyuuga? Please." Naruto scoffed. Sasuke agreed with him with a nod.

"Plus she's obsessed with the dobe here. I don't go for weak timid girls. But you may have to watch out, Sakura, Naruto might just fall for poor shy Hinata-chan." Sasuke teased earning a glare from Sakura and a snort from Naruto.

"Only those who are strong and can share Naru-kun with me. If they are not better than me, they don't belong." Sakura stated. Naruto kissed her cheek to calm her down before he suggested they get going.

* * *

**Training ground 7**

Mikoto opened her eyes when she saw her fiancée; son and fellow harem sister walk up to her with smirks. She gave her own smirk before speaking.

"Alright, you are now part of team 7. I see no point in introductions, considering we all know who each other are. Now normally the Jounin sensei gives the new graduated genin a test to see if they have what it takes. While I have passed you three already, I think it will be best to still gauge each other's strengths. You have until 6 pm to grab these two bells, understood?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, we understand Kaa-san." Sasuke stated. Mikoto nodded before she said begin, but Sakura stopped her.

"Wait! Aren't we allowed to go get our kunai and prepare for this?" Sakura asked with a confused look. The other boys blinked before noticing that they came ill prepared as well.

Mikoto smirked in response.

"No. There will be times in your career when you just have to go with what you have on you. There was one time when Kushina-chan was only two months pregnant with Naruto-kun that she and I were ambushed by Iwa ninja when we came out the store. Needless to say, they were without heads about 10 minutes later, and we were both not prepared at all." Mikoto explained.

"So this will help us in the future then, when we have nothing to use as a weapon?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Mikoto. Naruto smirked; this just made things more interesting.

He had his Katana, Kurikara sealed within his wrist, never went anywhere without it. So he was good for the moment.

Sasuke gave a slight frown; this meant he would have to use Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. While he was proficient in these arts, it would still be nice to have some Kunai or Shuriken, damn his forgetfulness.

Sakura was mentally groaning at this. She cursed herself and her sensei. She was in this stupid red dress that she used as her cover in the academy, but now it was practically useless and a hindrance to her, especially if she was going up against one of her idols.

Looks like she would need to improvise.

Mikoto still had her smirk in place as she watched their reactions. Naruto seemed to not mind, while Sasuke was slightly miffed by this and Sakura was losing her cool.

The girl started muttering a string of curses before she took off the dress, revealing her red lacy C-cup bra that had Sasuke blushing, Naruto smirking in a lustful way and Mikoto raising a brow.

She ripped the dress in half before throwing away the lower part and putting on the upper half, which stopped a bit below her bra, showing off her toned flat stomach. Now she was only in the upper part of her dress and black spandex shorts that now showed her round plump ass that Naruto loved so much.

"There, now I can fight somewhat freely. Can we start now?" The girl demanded. Mikoto simply chuckled before giving a nod.

"Begin." The Uchiha woman stated. In a blur Sakura was gone along with Naruto while Sasuke took to the trees.

Mikoto blocked Sakura's punch which made her wince a bit. She ducked her head when she felt danger from behind. It turned out to be Naruto who appeared behind her in midair and swiped at her head.

Maneuvering her body, Mikoto grasped onto both of Sakura's arms and twirled the girl over her, throwing her at Naruto, both falling to the ground. Mikoto hopped from the spot she was in when two fireballs crashed against it the ground.

She looked towards the trees and threw a flurry of Shuriken. The woman heard many thunks as she landed on a branch. But she was forced to jump off when Sakura snapped the trunk in half with a kick.

Mikoto hopped down to the ground, before she blocked Naruto's fist with her palm before she was kneed in the stomach, leaning forward. Naruto smirked and hit her with his other fist only for her to dispel as a clone.

He blinked before he felt a pair of hands grab his ankles.

"Earth style: Head hunter Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he was pulled underground while Mikoto shout out from the ground with a smirk.

Naruto moved his head and neck around to try and get out.

"Damn it Miko-chan get me out of here!" Naruto ordered. Mikoto giggled as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, no can do. I'm sure Sasuke-kun or Sakura-chan wouldn't mind pulling you out." Mikoto stated, causing Naruto to gain a tick mark, knowing there was no way in hell that Sasuke would help him and that Sakura was still irritated to care right now.

Leaning back again Mikoto looked around for her other students.

"Now where are they?" she asked, missing the smirk on Naruto's face. It was only by pure instinct that she was able to dodge the earth spikes that shot out from the ground. Naruto huffed as Mikoto smirked at him before leaving to find her other students.

Naruto huffed as he looked around to substitute himself with something.

'Where is that damn log when you need it?'

* * *

**With Sasuke**

The Uchiha heir sighed and shook his head as he watched his best friend pulled underground. He knew that Naruto wasn't being serious; there was no way he was. However, thanks to his inner musings he was surprised when a couple of shuriken connected with the trunk next to his head.

"Damn, I missed." Mikoto muttered, causing Sasuke's right eye to twitch before he activated his Sharingan, his mother following his example.

The Uchiha lunged at his mother starting a Taijutsu battle, but she was reading his every move and he was doing the same, causing a draw to come between them. Sasuke knew that with her experience as a Kunoichi, his mother could and would beat him.

Hence why he jumped back towards his branch and plucked out the Shuriken and threw them back at her. Mikoto was a little surprised by Sasuke's action, but smirked. Did he really think four Shuriken could damage her?

"Ninja art: Shadow clone Shuriken!" Sasuke muttered as he did hand signs and clapped his hands together. The four Shuriken then multiplied into 150 shuriken, causing Mikoto's smirk to form into a frown.

She blurred through hand signs before blowing out a large fireball to melt all the shuriken coming at her and shoot towards Sasuke. The teen grunted before he did a couple of black flips to get away, as the flames ate away the trees in its path.

"He's a slippery one." Mikoto muttered to herself. Her ear twitched when she heard running from behind. Turning her head, she saw three Sakura's. With her Sharingan she was able to tell that each one was a shadow clone.

'What is she up too?' Mikoto wondered. The Sakura's charged at her, making her move her body around to dodge each strike. Taking a step back to dodge a punch then a kick, she felt something grasp her ankle.

Glancing down she was able to see it was a hand from underground. Mikoto moved her eyes back up to dodge a punch before she leaned down and snatched the hand and yanked Sakura up from the ground.

An oncoming clone accidently socked Sakura in the face, causing her to dispel, making Mikoto's eyes widen. She then felt something grab her mid-section and looked back to see a smirking Sakura.

"You should always watch behind you, sensei! KATSU!" Sakura screamed, before all the pink haired girls and Mikoto exploded.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Finally!" Naruto grinned as he finally got out of the ground. Once he dusted himself off he heard and saw an explosion not too far away, causing him to blink. He took a step forward only to hear labored breathing from behind.

Turning around, he saw a bloody and beaten Mikoto lying on the ground, having support from the tree.

"Damn Sakura. Naruto-kun, help me…please." Mikoto begged. Naruto watched her with a blank face before he summoned Kurikara and clashed with a blade from behind him.

His sapphire blue eyes then shifted to a dull silver with three tomoes, which were rapidly spinning as he sent out a burst of charka to cancel the Genjutsu revealing Mikoto who was clashing with him, her Sharingan activated.

"You catch on quick." Mikoto smirked. Naruto gave a grunt before he pushed her away. Mikoto came to a skidding halt as she readied her Katana. Naruto smirked as he hopped away from her.

Mikoto raised a confused brow before she heard,

"TAKE THIS! SHANNARO!" Sakura screamed as she slammed her chakra enhanced fist into the ground, causing a giant crater and the earth to split. It actually took Mikoto by surprise as she stumbled, and that's exactly what Sasuke needed as he sent a blast of fire at her.

"Damn." Mikoto cursed before she jumped out of the way only to be pulled towards Naruto who had his sword out, ready to stab her. Thinking fast, she substituted herself with a falling leaf nearby.

The three genin blinked as they realized what the hell just happened. Their sensei just substituted with a damn leaf! How the hell can Naruto stab a leaf? Why not a damn log?!

Naruto growled and turned around to yell at his sensei about the unfairness when he was suddenly hit with a large ball of fire, causing Sakura and Sasuke's eyes to widen.

Sasuke leapt down from the trees, standing next to Sakura who glared at Mikoto. Said Uchiha smirked at what she did before her eyes focused on the two teens glaring her down.

"That fucking hurt!" Naruto yelled as he stepped next to Sakura, his clothes slightly burned and still smoking. The blonde patted away the small flames still dancing on his clothes, all the while glaring at Mikoto.

"I'm impressed with you three. It actually feels like I'm fighting genin." Mikoto teased, earning a tick mark from Sasuke and a roll of eyes from Sakura.

"Got to play the part Dattebayo." Naruto grinned. Mikoto chuckled as she shook her head. Instantly the three could feel her rise in power which made Naruto's grin a bit wider and more feral.

Sasuke and Sakura noticed a barrier starting to form around their area, which meant their power, would be concealed and hidden away from Konoha.

Mikoto opened her eyes, revealing her Lotus flower Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Her power suddenly sky rocketed causing a mysterious dark bluish aura of chakra surrounding her.

They all noticed her eyes and smirked themselves. Naruto's three tomoes started to spin again before they morphed into a spiral. His power sky rocketed as well, a golden crimson aura surrounding him.

Sakura's regular pupils turned into slits, her jade green eyes turning a dark green while her sclera was a blood red. Her fangs grew, jutting out her upper lip, while her skin paled a bit and her pink hair became more vibrant with silver streaks running through it. A pinkish green aura surrounded her as well.

Sasuke's Sharingan started to spin rapidly before they stopped spinning, revealing that his Sharingan colors were now inverted. A dark purple aura started to surround him.

"Well then, now that we are all serious…" Mikoto smirked as she met eyes with each of her students.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

**Later, Hokage office**

Hiruzen was once again sitting in his desk listening to the reports each Jounin sensei gave him about the genin teams they were assigned to. So far half of the teams failed, that included Anko's team, Genma's team, Hayate's team and others as well.

"Team 8 pass." Kurenai smiled. Asuma followed suit, stating his team passed as well. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"They passed." Kakashi stated, earning curious looks from the other Jounin. Kakashi never passed a team, well until now that is. So they were naturally curious to how they passed Kakashi's, usually un-passable test.

"I believe we all want an explanation Kakashi." The old Sarutobi chuckled. Kakashi gave a shrug.

"Well after I met them, I had them introduce each other…"

* * *

**Flashback**

Kakashi sighed as he sat against the railing on top of the academy, waiting for his new students to show up. He heard running and looked behind him to see the team that was supposed to be his, heading off to training ground 7.

He shook his head before he turned back around to see two girls and a boy sit down in front of him, with the boy in the middle and each girl on the other side.

"All right, since we are a new team and I have no clue who you are, why don't we introduce ourselves, you know, names, dreams, hobbies, likes... things like that." Kakashi suggested.

They all gave nods before one of the girls told him to go first. Sighing again, he did so.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes…none of your business, my dislikes as well…dreams? Don't think I have any. Hobbies? Too many to count. Goals? I got nothing for the moment." Kakashi finished with an eye smile.

The three genin had twitching eyes before Kakashi pointed to the girl on the right.

"You, go first." Kakashi ordered. The girl gave a nod and spoke.

"My name is Riya Rias." The girl known as Riya stated.

Riya had long flowing black hair that stopped to her mid back. Her skin was a very light olive color. The girl had bright amber eyes. She wore a black tank top with a red vest, along with black gloves. For bottoms she wore black Anbu pants and black sandals. Tied around her forehead was a blue Konoha headband. The girl also stood at 5'5.

"My likes are reading, Tuna, and sunsets. I dislike perverts, and dogs, along with spiders. I also hate Liza-baka and Soren-Teme!" Riya glared at said two who only rolled their eyes.

"I don't really have any goals or dreams but my hobbies are reading." Riya finished.

Kakashi nodded before turning to the boy.

"My name is Soren Hoyu." Soren started.

Soren had very light spiked blue hair along with jade green eyes. His skin was a light tan. He wore a black sleeveless high colored shirt with white shorts and black arm guards and black sandals. Tied around his forehead was a blue Konoha headband. The boy also stood at 5'6.

"My likes are mature beautiful women, reading Icha Icha, and visiting the hot springs whenever I can." Soren stated, giving a perverted giggle, causing Riya and the girl Liza to gain a tick mark.

"My dislikes are flat chested women, Liza and Riya, and people bothering me while I do my peeking. My hobbies are peeking at women to gain ideas for my story, and training whenever I get bored. My goal is to become just like Jiraiya-sama! And one day inherit his Icha Icha franchise!" Soren laughed with a large grin.

Kakashi just blinked before nodding to the last girl.

Taking a deep calming breath, Liza spoke.

"My name is Liza Roku." The girl stated with a cold tone.

The girl had dirty blonde hair that was freely flowing with bangs covering her headband. She had cold dark purple eyes and a light tan to her skin. The girl wore a dark green sleeveless shirt with a skin tight black jacket that stopped mid back with a slight high collar. For bottoms she wore a dark green skirt with spandex shorts underneath and ankle high boots. Tied around her forehead was a blue headband while around her neck was a black choker. She stood at 5'5 as well.

"My likes are none of your concern, maybe in time I will tell you. My dislikes are also none of your business but I do dislike Riya and that pervert Soren. My goals, Hobbies and dreams? Are once again, not going to be told." Liza finished.

Kakashi blinked again, scratching the back of his head with a sigh.

'Just great. I have a somewhat normal girl, a hormone driven perverted 12 year old, and a cold untrusting girl. Oh and they all hate each other, just great. Hokage-sama passed them why?' Kakashi thought to himself with a sigh.

He might already have failed them if they all hate each other. There was no way they were going to work with each other, not willingly. Troublesome.

"Alright here's the deal…"

**Flashback end**

* * *

"So when I gave them the test, I was greatly surprised by their attitude. While they did argue most of the time, they were able to still put away their differences and dislike for each other away and take the bells from me." Kakashi told them.

"Soren is very handy when it comes to a use of weapons, while Riya is more like a brawler than anything else, while Liza is more of a Genjutsu and strategist. And to my surprise, they were each able to use at least one or two C-rank elemental Jutsu." Kakashi informed.

Hiruzen and the others were silent. Vastly surprised by this outcome. From the story of the introduction Kakashi told them, these kids really didn't like each other, but the way he said they handled themselves; it made them all think…

Was it some kind of ruse?

"Well that is surprising." Hiruzen muttered before his door opened revealing a slightly soaked Mikoto, who had smudges of dirt and bruises on her face. Her Jounin uniform was in rags also. One of the sleeves was ripped off, her vest was gone, and she was missing a shoe.

But they could clearly see that she was not in much pain, and the wide grin she sported creeped them out a bit.

"Dear Kami, what happened to you?" Kurenai asked in surprise, voicing everyone's question. Mikoto chuckled shaking her head.

"Nothing much, just a few explosions, some fire Jutsu, beating on some clones, nothing much really. Oh yeah, Team 7 passed Hokage-sama." Mikoto informed.

The Hokage blinked before he opened his mouth and closed it. Nodding to her he dismissed the others, only leaving Mikoto.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?" He wondered. Mikoto grinned wider.

"Nope! It's a secret. See ya later, Hokage-sama." Mikoto waved as she left, before Hiruzen could order her to tell. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

He knew he should have watched that match, but he had other things to do. The old man actually wondered how strong Naruto actually became since he arrived those years ago.

'Guess only time will tell, ne?'

* * *

**Two months later**

"I'm sick of these god damn kitty missions!" Naruto yelled as he kicked open the mission hall door where Iruka and the Sandaime were occupied.

In front of the mission table was team 8 and 10 who were just receiving another D-rank mission. Off to the side was the Fire Daimyo's wife.

Naruto noticed her and snatched the sleeping cat from Sakura's arms and threw it at the fat woman.

"Here's your stupid cat lady!" Naruto yelled. Tora hissed and screeched as it flew in the air, tears flying out her eyes. The wife of the fire Daimyo caught her cat and hugged it to near death.

The two teams turned around to see the arrived team 7 and noticed the changes in their uniform.

Naruto still sported the same attire since team placements, instead strapped to his back diagonally and covered in a red cloth was his Katana.

Sasuke now wore a light grey high collared zipper short sleeved shirt with dark blue pants, a black cloth wrapped around his waist. On his arms were black bracers with the Uchiha symbol on top. His hair now fell onto of his forehead while the Konoha headband was now tied to his upper arm like Shikamaru. He also sported ruby studded earrings.

Sakura's appearance however surprised the genin the most, especially Ino.

Sakura decided to forgo her red dress, replacing it with a skin tight red tank top with a slightly high neck collar that was only high in the back while in the front it dipped a bit showing a bit of cleavage. The tank top also stopped a bit before her belly button showing off her curves and some of her toned stomach.

For her bottoms, the girl wore black skin tight spandex pants that looked like they were a second skin. A red Uzumaki swirl was seen on her right lower thigh. She also wore shin protector open toed boots that stopped a bit under her knees.

Sakura also wore pink elbow protectors and black gloves. Around her waist were two pink Kunai holsters, one on each side that was almost like a belt. The girl also wore emerald studs as earrings, given to her from Naruto.

Her hair also seemed to get somewhat longer over the past few months, not stopping to the center of her back. Framing the side of her face were two mid long bangs while the rest of her hair was pushed back behind her ears. Tied around her forehead was a red clothed Konoha headband.

However the genin boys from the other team, including Shino, couldn't help but notice her nice curvy body shape that they were positive she didn't have during her time in the academy. Plus, wasn't she flat chested? Now her bust seemed to be a mid to high c-cup.

Everyone who hadn't seen them in a while noticed that they grew taller as well. Sakura stood at 5'6, Naruto stood at 5'7 along with Sasuke.

Behind them was Mikoto who was still wearing the Konoha Jounin uniform but she had small diamond studs in her ears as well.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Ino wondered in a shocked tone, her facial expression matching it as well. Sakura merely glanced at her old 'friend' before giving a nod.

"Hai." She answered, earning whistle of approval from Kiba who walked up to her with an arrogant lustful smirk.

"Well Sakura, if you did all this for me, I'm flattered. How about after my mission I show you who the alpha is ne?" Kiba grinned, wiggling his eye brows.

Sakura blinked as did Naruto, Sasuke just smirked while shaking his head. Mikoto sighed before watching her reaction. Sakura suddenly got a blush on her face and looked away from him timidly, placing her hand on her cheeks.

"Oh Kiba-kun, I'm flatter but…" Sakura then glared into Kiba's eyes, her pupil becoming a vertical slit. The Inuzuka genin eyes suddenly dilated as he witnessed his own death more than he would have liked, in the most gruesome, painful and slowest way possible.

Everyone watched as Kiba tensed before he fell on his knees away from Sakura and started puking all over the place. Sakura huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Know your place dog, before I put you in it, permanently." Sakura whispered into his ear in the most seductive yet coldest and dangerous way possible.

Once Sakura leaned back up she looked towards Kurenai with a fierce stare. The Jounin couldn't help but wince and take a small step back in fear, she felt as if she was the prey and Sakura was the predator.

"I suggest you keep your genin on a leash and prevent him from making lewd comments to fellow Konoha Shinobi, before the thing that he thinks makes him an alpha gets crushed beyond repair." Sakura threatened.

Kurenai nodded quickly, fear for her own life in her eyes. Naruto and Sasuke noticed as did Mikoto, all of them amused by Sakura's threat and Kurenai's reaction.

It was silent for a while before Naruto shouted out,

"Oi! I still want a higher mission!"

That snapped everyone towards him, his teammates and sensei sighing. Sometimes his cover really annoyed them.

Hiruzen rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on. He dismissed the other genin teams. As team 10 started to leave, Ino walked up to Sakura who glanced at her.

"Listen forehead! Just because you are on the same team as Sasuke-kun and suddenly became a bit prettier, doesn't mean you won, got it?!" Ino yelled.

Sakura gave her an uncaring stare before scoffing.

"Whatever." She told the girl who blinked in surprise. Before she could open her mouth to retort, Shikamaru yanked on Ino's arm pulling her away from the strange pink headed girl.

Once the genin were gone, team 7 stepped up, Naruto with an irritated look on his face.

"Come on old man; give us another C-rank mission! Hell, give us an A-ranked mission! No matter how many times you throw D-ranks at us, they will eventually get really boring and annoying! So just give us something better already!" Naruto barked.

Iruka prevented himself from yelling out at Naruto, while Hiruzen just simply sighed. He was about to hand them an easy C-rank mission when his assistant entered the room and handed him a scroll.

Raising an eyebrow, he opened the scroll and read its contents before he closed it and gave team 7 a stern stare.

"You asked for an A-ranked mission correct? Well you now have one." Hiruzen stated, earning cheer from Naruto and surprised looks from the others.

"Your mission is to head to wave country and assist Kakashi Hatake's team 11, you are to follow their mission plans well." Hiruzen told them.

"Which was?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"Their mission was to protect a bridge builder till he finished his bridge from bandits and thugs, but now it seems that Shinobi have entered the game." Hiruzen informed.

"Out of all the Rookie teams, your team is the best Mikoto, with Kakashi's right behind you. Their first C-rank mission just turned to an A-ranked mission. Now it is your first A-ranked mission, good luck. Dismissed." Hiruzen nodded to them.

They all gave some kind of bow before Mikoto told them to meet at the gates in 20 minutes. With a hai, they all set off to prepare, each with smirks on their faces.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Alright guys, there is the latest chapter! Now as some of you have read, Sakura is now in the harem, which I will be giving an updated version of. I just couldn't help myself with the idea of team 7 being a real team, so hence why Sasuke is Naruto's best friend.**

**Now as you already know, Sakura is OOC, instead of the fan girl loving Sasuke she is. Her fan girl attitude was only just a cover, just like Naruto happy go lucky attitude. And Sasuke, well, is Sasuke, except he doesn't hate Itachi. Also instead of drinking blood, she drinks plasma! Different right? Right?!**

**Now I hope this chapter was good because I enjoyed it. Anyway, here is the updated harem, decided to replace some girls.**

**Harem:**

**Mikoto**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Kushina**

**Tayuya**

**Mei**

**Fuka**

**Sakura**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Yeah, that's the harem. Now I'm one less girl, deciding whether or not to put in Ameyuri or Karin, not sure. Also I want to tell you that in this story, Sakura has some Uzumaki blood in her, I mean pink is just a lighter shade of red right?**

**We will meet her mother soon I guess, maybe I should add her? Hmm, what to do, what to do? Hmm? Oh yeah you guys. One more thing, I'm deciding on what I should do for Sasuke, since he needs to rebuild his clan too.**

**Should I…pair him up with an Oc? Or give him a one of the Naruto girls? Karin maybe? No clue, I'm leaning towards Oc, but still don't know. BAH! I'll figure it out soon!**

**Oh and I'll have picture links to what some of the people look like, Sakura's outfit for example on my profile. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I'll try to update more quickly next time. Review people!**


End file.
